Abstract This grant application seeks funding to support The 2016 Santa Cruz Developmental Biology Meeting, which will be held in California on the campus of UC Santa Cruz on August 13-17, 2016. This biennial grass-roots meeting has run continuously since 1992, being organized by and for the scientific community working at the cutting edge of stem, regenerative and developmental biology. The Santa Cruz meeting occupies a unique niche by combining its international reputation with a relatively small size (140-180 attendees) and a wholly new invited speaker line-up at each gathering. As detailed in our application, we have planned for considerable participation by graduate students and postdocs by including short talks, posters, and two workshops aimed at career issues. The meeting format is single platform sessions, with two non-overlapping abstract sessions so that all participants are engaged with the same topic and activity for the duration of the meeting. The 2016 meeting will feature the theme ?Developmental Biology in Time and Space,? meant to encapsulate breakthroughs in understanding both spatial and temporal dynamics associated with complex molecular and cellular processes during animal development and adult physiology. One chief goal of this meeting will be to bring together diverse researchers in an informal setting to highlight work across a broad spectrum of relevant systems, fostering cross-interaction between research fields and synthesis of new ideas. A second major goal will be to provide a forum for up and coming undergraduates, graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows to present their work to leaders in the field through talks, poster sessions, and the informal discussions potentiated by the informal campus setting. Along with a distinguished panel of four senior keynote speakers, the 2016 session topics will feature scientists working with a wide range of model organisms in the areas of Cell Polarity, Gene Regulation, Evolutionary Developmental Biology, and Forces in Development.